Judgement of Our Sins
by C. S. Stars
Summary: This is not what she had in mind for her "after life" when she died. But it's all she's got, so she's going to make the most of it. At least the blonde demon is attractive (if not a VERY bad omen for her health and future). -Self-Insert, multiple oc's, major au.
1. Prologue

**Judgement of Our Sins - Prologue**

Life is all about _choices_.

Each moment of your life is spent making choices. A lot of the time they're inconsequential. They don't matter except to you. What you will eat for dinner. Whether to wear the purple shirt or the red blouse.

Menial things that rarely ever affects others.

.

.

.

.

Lizzie really wishes her life could be that easy, that simple.

Unfortunately… _wishes like that just never come true_.

.

.

.

.

She stands tall. Proud. Defiant. A hand on the hilt of her broken sword and the other wrapped around what remains of her shield. Last man standing of her platoon of soldiers.

In front of her: the Queen of her clan. The most powerful being in their realm.

Behind her… a cliff leading to a never ending drop.

Her wings have been broken. She can't fly. Even if she tried, she wouldn't be able to get away.

Her allies won't get to her in time.

 _He_ won't be able to get her in time.

She raises her sword.

.

.

.

.

If only things could've been different.

.

.

.

.

She has a choice, the being in front of her tells her.

Give in. Give up. Lay down her weapon and accept defeat. Accept judgment.

She spits on the ground and snarls in fury.

Accept judgment? What kind of ridiculous notion is that? She doesn't accept judgement.

 _She gives it_.

It's not even a choice, in her heart.

.

.

.

.

" _My friends, my children, my Love…"_

She raises that broken sword and gathers all of the energy, all of the power she's got left in her body.

" _I'm sorry"._

.

.

.

.

" _Please… find it in your hearts to forgive my sin… and know that I loved you"._

.

.

.

.

She charges into the fray.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _ **LIZZIE!"**_

* * *

A/N:

:3c -Nordic

*evil maniacal laughter* - C. S. Stars

"let the pain begin…" – Moirei

 **Edited, Finished, & Published December 24 ,2017**


	2. The Dark Side of Perfection

****Chapter 1- The Dark Side of Perfection****

She's _bored_.

And her being bored is never a good thing. For those around her at least.

She longs to sneak away and go back to the human realm. To explore and meet up with the new friends and allies she's made. But since her last break out, she's had more watchers placed on her, making it that much harder to slip away.

The goddess realm is more like a prison than a paradise.

Her eyes skim over the group in front of her, and along the edges of the area they are in. She easily pinpoints the "hidden" guards that have been placed to keep an eye on her.

 _They can't have their dirty little secret getting out and rogue on them._

Ugh. How _dull_.

As punishment for leaving the realm, again, she's being forced to go to lessons with younger goddess. Lessons she's already learned, _years_ ago.

Heck, lessons she probably better qualified to teach than the actual _teachers_.

But no. She's sitting through lessons on the importance of staying _hidden_ , of _never_ leaving the safety of home unless it's on a _sanctioned mission_.

Safety her ass. The goddess realm is-

"Goddess Elizabeth! Please pay attention to the lesson since you can't ever seem to learn it!"

She internally cringes at the use of the name they insist she use. Outside she keeps her expression bored and _judging_ , turning her eyes to the teacher and giving him a flat look.

She decides that sassing the Elder really isn't worth it. Not today.

" _It's Lizzie."_ She mutters under her breath while looking away from the elder with obvious disinterest.

The hours pass, slow as ever.

 _You'd think dying would mean "no more school", but… nope. Guess again. She's centuries old and still at it._

That's another thing to get used to. Aside from the being reborn, having wings and magical powers, she also lives for a _really_ long time. It's so….maddening in a way. She's been able to cope with the long life so far by ignoring it. Because time goes by like normal, but it's hard to tell how much in the realm.

Finally, the lesson comes to an end.

Before she can slip away, she's grabbed roughly by the arm.

"Not so fast, _milady_. It's time for your next lessons." One of the guards says as he all but drags her to the open courtyard.

She sighs in annoyed resignation and follows the guard.

Lessons, lessons, lessons. Training, training, training.

That's all she's practically done in this second life of hers. Lessons! Training sessions! She's so sick of them!

But there's nothing to be done. She's their weapon, so she must be trained accordingly.

Since the moment she could walk, no, even _before_ that, she's been going through lessons.

Flying, magic, healing, sword fighting, hand to hand, history, rules and laws, the hierarchy of the goddess', lessons about the other clans (limited and biased as they are),...

The list goes on.

All in all, her afterlife has been very _dull_.

Who would think there'd be so many rules, so much forbidden to you, _after_ you've died? Isn't death supposed to be about resting, about being free and strong enough to do everything you didn't when you were alive? Isn't it about everyone being equal and the same? Fairness and happiness for all?

Because if that's the case, then she wants a refund. Because she definitely got screwed over in this afterlife lottery.

Besides, who's _ever_ heard of there being _layers of rank_ to the afterlife? Not her.

Sure, she'd figure there'd might be the basics. Hell and heaven. Demons, angels and the "common people" going about their business in either eternal bliss or eternal suffering. ( _Maybe_ there'd be something like Valhalla or anything equally glorious). Upon first being "born" into this place, she thought herself one of those lucky ones chosen to be an angel.

Fat load of bullshit that was. She may be a "goddess", but the "common people"? They live on as humans down below their realm. There are still wars, still hunger and famine, still sickness….

And that's just the "humans". There are still the Giants, fairies, vampires, demons, and other clans that live.

And her lucky to be a goddess? Hah, yeah right. Angelic and kind being like in the stories? All lies. There's nothing _angelic_ about anyone in this clan.

Especially when you're _Elizabeth_. (And don't even get her started on her name. She's _Lizzie, not_ Elizabeth, thank you very much.)

So far, her afterlife has sucked. The only highlights of it have been when she sneaks out of the Goddess Realm.

She still recalls the first time she had slipped out of the realm. Stumbling upon the earth.

It had been a shock. She hadn't even known that there _was_ anywhere else out there aside from the Goddess Realm. Or she had. She just assumed it was some kind of hopeless wasteland, because that's how her teachers described it.

Ending up on in the Human Realm had been so amazing. She just about cried when she saw _real_ grass and trees after so long with clouds and "plants" that looks like a bastardized cross between metal and crystal.

With no hesitation she had taken off, not even looking back.

She spent a few weeks traveling and exploring before she was caught by some of her watchers and brought back to the goddess realm.

She had learned so much in her first trip, more than she ever could in the Goddess Realm.

After that, she snuck away as often as she could to visit Earth again. And with each trip, she learned more. Adapted fast, got better at her stealth and evasion skills.

But in the end… she'd always get caught. Always found and brought back kicking and screaming.

The only change is that now she returns with her head held high, facing her guards with a defiant and proud look in her eye. No longer does she let them drag her back to the place high above, no.

She flies confidently between them, staring into the eyes of any who dare whisper behind her back, dare scowl and sneer at her. (Dares them to try to hurt her. Few are that powerful anymore).

 _Of course… they've still got their_ _ **methods**_ _to do it anyways. But she's come to learn just how far she can push without going over the edge. So long as she stays on the line, she'll be okay._

She will keep doing it until she's free.

She lived long enough confined and moved around by others in her first life. No more. This time she can, _will_ do it herself.

(On some nights, she dreams and longs for the simplicity of her first life. She misses the music and stories, her family and friends. Misses the food and people, _the technology_. But she made peace with her death long ago. She had been sick. Very sick. She hadn't been able to do everything she wanted, but she had done enough. She had been able to say her goodbyes and be content with what she _had_ accomplished. She'd fallen asleep with her loved ones around her, all goodbyes said and death accepted.)

By the time she returns from her musings, she's already donned in her training gear and wielding her sword Miroir*. Made with her own two hands.

(Nobody up here would give her a custom made weapon, so she took it upon herself to learn the art of blacksmithing from the giants and the humans themselves).

She barely even blinks as opponent after opponent falls before her. She's been training for decades now. She's one of the best fighters there is. Yet that doesn't seem to register in her keepers' minds at all.

She wishes she could be with her friends down below. They at least present a challenge to her.

Alas, she's trapped in this place. Magical runes shackling her hands and feet, keeping her wings closed and her flight-feathers cut off.

Not to mention the spell on her tongue to keep her from blabbing to others she's sure they're keeping secret from her.

(She's already found so many. One to keep her submissive that she broke when she was but a few decades old… one that muddles her thoughts or blocks them directly, when they stray too far from "the proper path"... another to keep her quiet, another to keep her aloof. A doll, a robot, a pretty trinket to play with and break as they see fit).

And the only way to break them….well, she has no idea how, aside from willpower on a few of them. And she can't get help from anyone because she can't speak of anything. She's tried writing it out, but in that very moment, she forgot every letter and every language.

She feels so helpless. So imprisoned. So smothered. _**She hates it.**_ It's just like her first life. Being restricted all over again. No control, no choice.

She wants to cry. To scream and rage against the injustice of it all.

.

.

.

.

" _Elizabeth!"_

She looks up bitterly at the sound of the voice shrieking her name.

.

.

.

.

 **In this place there is no sickness. No disease, no life ripped away except in battle or by some unfortunate accident. Not in the realm of the gods.**

.

.

.

.

 _ **And it's awful.**_

She leaves the training field. Is finally allowed to return to her home, following another harsh reprimand on using excessive force because "she's not a demon" so she should act like she's not one.

That's a laugh, coming from _them_.

 _They've never used anything less on her._

.

.

.

.

 **They may be Goddess' and Gods, but they are so sickening. The general attitude is that they're better than everyone else. That they are "righteous" and "holy". It's a bunch of bullshit.**

 **Fortunately… or unfortunately, depending on how one sees it… she's not a full goddess. Oh no.**

 **She's a rarity.**

 **Beyond rare even.**

 **Completely unique. There hasn't been any like her, not before the Before, when those who preceded even their eldest lived.**

Her meager home is secluded from everyone else. "For your own protection" their Queen told her upon seeing her assigned spot.

 _Liars._

.

.

.

.

 **She, Lizzie, is a half demon as well as half goddess.**

 **Not just that, she's a rare phenomenon with few recorded examples.**

 **A Perfect Hybrid.**

 **That means she's powerful. Incredibly so.**

.

.

.

.

Unfortunately… that also means she's more powerful than they think she _should_ be, compared to themselves.

So, the spells.

An attempt to keep her in line.

.

.

.

.

She hates that it's working.

.

.

.

.

 **Her "mother" of this new life was a goddess who was caught by a demon and assaulted for many years. Eventually she was able to escape and return to the Goddess Realm.**

 **She had been pregnant when she escaped.**

 **Normally, when,** _ **if**_ **, a demon and goddess procreate, the offspring is either a demon or a goddess. There can't be a blend or balance of the two. One always overpowers the other.**

 **With her however….**

It doesn't matter.

 _It doesn't!_

She attacks what she's pointed at. Keeps her expression blank and doesn't say a word. Her life is _perfect,_ so long as she does what they say. That's just how it is. She's got nothing to complain about.

 _Though having a life to call her own would be nice._

.

.

.

.

She is power incarnate. The best of both clans, capable of giving life as well as taking it.

 _ **She is Judgment.**_

And if it wasn't for the spells, if it wasn't for the _leash_ they've got around her neck and the _shackles_ on her hands and feet… Judgment would be raining down on them from the skies, bells tolling and announcing their end.

They know this.

She knows this.

And so they tie her down and force spell after spell after spell upon her body, until she can barely even think for herself, let alone speak without facing the consequences.

Afterall….

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Twould be a shame if they couldn't control their pretty little _weapon_ …

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **wouldn't it?**_

* * *

*Miroir: French for mirror.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hi guys, and welcome to "screw canon" the fanfic! (Aka _Judgement of Our Sins_ ). I'm NordicTwin, and I'm one of the three mad-women behind this story :)

Meet Lizzie! She's NOT the Elizabeth of canon, but she takes her place and name… kind of. She is different from canon!Elizabeth, to put it mildly, which you might've already noticed. (I can't say much more without spoiling future chapters). We hope you'll enjoy following her adventures in Britannia and all over the rest of the world.

If you like world-building, this is your story. We have every intention of expanding on all of the little things shown in canon and how it might affect the world if certain things were different. Without spoiling anything, I can reveal that we're going to expand on Goddess Society vs. Demon Society and how the cultures are different, the relationship between Fairies and Humans, and how the world was/is different before and after the war between the clans. We've got a lot of different things to cover, and we hope you'll enjoy our take it.

Let me finish off by saying that nothing in canon exists until the chapter is released, and we came up with the idea of having a demon-goddess hybrid months ago. Thus, it was our idea FIRST. And all three of us in this partnership are mad as hell about current canon events, so get ready. We're going to take a wrecking ball to it.

That's not to say we don't love this universe, this series. We do. We love the characters, we love the setting, we love the humor. But there are, unfortunately, a lot of issues with canon events and how the story progresses. More can be said about it at a later point, but I want to make clear that this is a work of love for the series, and not an attempt to bash it. There might be rants later on, either in the A/Ns or on our Tumblr for this story, about certain events, but that's for another time. (And Stars' anger says it much better than I ever could).

That about does it from me for this time. If you're interested in more from us, we're also writing a SI-fanfic for Yu-Gi-Oh called _Caught in the Game_! We're currently at 13 chapters, prologue included. And if you like what you see here, we can guarantee you'll find more of it over there.

Big thanks to the people who left kudos and favorited and followed :D

See you guys next chapter!

-NordicTwin

A/N:

Welcome to Judgement of Our Sins everyone! All three of us are so excited to get this going and share it with you all!

All of us love Seven Deadly Sins and the characters. We see many things that just don't sit well with us or don't make sense, so we're going to fix canon and make it better than it is!

Not gonna lie, I've not been thrilled with the last several chapters that have been released. Some things just feel a little forced and some things have come out of nowhere. I feel like there are many inconsistent things, and things that have not been explained which I wish they would be. And some of the newest reveals have been off putting and just thrown me off balance.

But It is what it is. Can't change that. (We can change canon though. Thank god for fanfiction.)

To clarify. We did _NOT_ steal this from him or any shit. The half goddess, half demon idea was mine and thought of _way_ before this current chapter was posted.

I and the others feel that there is a bunch of potential that is going to waste. It also feels like there are things that have come out of nowhere and make no sense. So it's frustrating. And while I'm grateful for the author for even creating the series. I'm also annoyed? Sad? Sad. I'm sad at what's being done with it.

Anyways. I've calmed down a lot now and said my basic feelings so let's move on to other things. (Thank you Moirei for helping me through everything and helping me fix my A/N to be so much better.)

We are all excited for this fic and all the changes that have been planned for it. I can't wait for you all to see the hard work we've put into planning this.

So here is some of Lizzie's intro and a small perspective of things going on. And as Nordic stated, Lizzie is _not_ canon Elizabeth. They are completely different. I can't say anything else really without giving spoilers. But it will be explained eventually.

We plan to expand and explore as much as we can of the SDS/NnT world. Going into the different clan cultures and such. It'll be awesome.

Again, all of our ideas, ones that are at off in writing too, have been thought up and stuff way before a lot of this canon stuff has been released. So to us, it was our idea first basically.

Uh. Anyways. So excited to share this with you all and really get into it!

And as Nordic said, If you're interested in more from us, we're currently writing a SI-fanfic for Yu-Gi-Oh called _Caught in the Game_! So far we are at 13 chapters, prologue included. (And the next one is just about ready to be posted.) and if you like this, then you'll (hopefully) love Caught in the Game.

See you all next time!

-C. S. Stars

A/N:

Hello and welcome to the story.

I am the most recent to join this insane but brilliant collaboration. I was dragged kicking and screaming into this fandom but once I accepted the inevitable defeat, I happily walked into this insanity. I'm very honored to be part of this project and add in my own ideas and characters. It's all very exciting but I can't say much in fear of spoilers. Just be assured, it's going be fantastic. I highly encourage you dear readers to stick around because we have so much to share

Thank you for reading!

–Moirei

 **Edited/Beta: Nordic, Stars, and Moirei**

 **Finished December 19, 2017**

 **Published December 26, 2017**


	3. History is a Fairy Tale

**Chapter 2 - History is a Fairy Tale**

 _It began when this world was still but a small sprout with thin roots and soft leaves. So tiny and frail, wrought by chaos and destruction._

 _The High Powers, the Elder Gods - older and more powerful than even the Demon King and Supreme Goddess herself - decided that this small sprout needed order and structure. And so they sent their children to fulfill this momentous task. The fierce Demons to haunt the night, and the pious Goddesses to rule the light. They sent the powerful Giants to shape the lands, and the persistent Humans to farm and cultivate it._

 _And they sent the gentle Fairies to make the world green and to spread life that would thrive under both the soft sun of the Goddesses, and the cold moon of the Demons._

 _But all was not well in this world. Soon after establishing their roles, a great war of territory broke out between the clans. The Fairy Clan, caught up in this mindless destruction, fought valiantly to protect their beloved Green Lands, but not without many losses. Legend has it that where the blood of our ancient brethren fell, new creatures came to life, and so we find our cousins, the elegant Mermaids, in the Southern Oceans, and the elusive Selkies in the Northern Seas. Similar creatures were born of the blood of our fallen enemies - like dandelion seeds spreading life, but also destruction and mindless violence._

 _In the end, the Clans split the land into five Regions._

 _The Goddess Clan claimed the skies for their own, building magical cities floating far above us all, so they could be close to the Sun and it's healing warmth._

 _The Demon Clan took to the Deep Woods of the southern isles, living where no light could reach them and creating a kingdom where no mortal would go and live to tell the tale._

 _The Giant Clan migrated to the north, and where they settled grand mountains sprouted, eventually creating the hidden land, Megadozer._

 _We Fairies flew across the sea to the western isles, planting the seeds that would grow into our lustrous home, this wonderful forest that keeps us safe and well provided, even when all else struggle._

 _And the Humans… the Humans took the rest, the barren lands, and did as they were put on this world to do - cultivate and farm the land, eventually creating civilizations of their own. Nowadays they don't deal much with the other clans, except for us Fairies. We help each other out as best we can - without humans, there would be no Changelings to spread the seeds of our trees and bring new greenery to the Humans, and without us Fairies, the humans would still be chopping away at the dead ground._

 _Over time, trouble appeared, causing distrust and animosity between the clans. Mostly between the Goddesses and Demons. Skirmishes and battles between the two have happened often. Many deaths have come about. Words and weapons have been hurled at one another, leading more closer to war._

 _With long lives, comes long memories and long held grudges. The remaining clans have tried to bring about a truce and prevent any further bloodshed but that-_

"That's something we don't have to worry about quite yet, and neither do you, Sprites!"

Caill spins around in the air, her little wings fluttering angrily, as she glares at her twin. "Gloxinia!" She hisses. "What did I say about interrupting me when I'm teaching?!"

Gloxinia pouts but the twinkle in his eyes ruins any effect that it may have, "Aww, But Cailleach, my dear sister! I brought a visitor!"

Caill blinks, then cranes her head to look behind her brother. There's a flash of silver - such an uncommon colour for their forest - and then she feels happiness bubble in her chest, rushing towards the form of one of her best friends.

"Nike! Lizzie, when did _you_ arrive?!"

"Only a few hours ago Caill, I heard you were teaching and decided to keep Glox occupied for as long as I could."

Caill smiles, sending a small glare in Gloxinia's direction. "My brother is an unstoppable menace, sorry about him. I appreciate the effort, though."

Lizzie laughs loud and deeply, "That he is, my dear friend, but we love him regardless of his faults." She says with a smile and wink.

"Hey! I'm not a menace! I'm wonderful and faultless thank-you-very-much!" Her twin says with a huff and pout, his own wings puffing out (rather like a disgruntled baby bird, Caill likes to note).

"He's _modest_ too isn't he Caill?" Lizzie asks with a wry grin.

Glox's clever response is to stick his tongue out at them both.

"So mature of you brother." Caill says before turning back to her class. "Alright Sprites, since my brother has decided to interrupt us, he can take over your lessons now."

The Sprites (barely out of their swaddlings, most can't even fly straight, yet) all cheer and swarm her brother.

"Wait, what!? That's not fair Caill! I wanna spend time with Lizzie!" He whines good naturedly but smiles at the swarming sprites.

"Nope!" Caill says, bending down to pick up a particular Sprite. "You just spent the last few hours with her. It's my turn now! Besides - someone needs to watch Gerharde, and I've had her all morning"

Gerharde squeals with glee and proceeds to cover Glox in the flowers she's been picking at.

"Bye Glox! Have fun and behave little sprites!" Lizzie yells out as she drags Caill away with her, taking to the air and into the higher branches of the great trees that surround them.

"Sis! Buh-eye!" Gerharde calls back excitedly.

* * *

Several hours later, they are seated high in one of the tall and older trees of the forest. Caill is braiding flowers she's grown into Lizzie's hair as they catch up with one another.

"Are you still training? You've got just as many bruises as you did last time we saw you."

Lizzie freezes up minutely. So faintly it's barely even there–a brief tensing of muscles. But Caill knows body language almost better than she does verbal, and she notices.

"Yes, still training. It never ends really." She responds softly. Caill can hear the frown in her voice. "I'm a warrior though. So it's necessary."

"Hmm…. I still say they're too hard on you. Rest is as important a part of training as building up muscles, you know," Caill muses quietly. "And you may be training to be a warrior, but we all know you're more of a healer Nike. I still don't get why they don't train you in that. You're a natural at healing, they should cultivate what you are skilled at more than what they actually want."

"...we both know that if war breaks out, they'll want warriors more than healers," Lizzie whispers softly. "I honestly think they're counting on the Fairy Clan to cover the healing with the few healers we have."

They're both silent for a few moments, Caill unsure of how to respond.

She decides to change the subject instead.

"So King Oberon and Queen Titania says Glox and I are progressing well in our training."

Lizzie blinks, then smiles up at her. "Yeah? That's nice. When are you taking over the business, then?"

Caill snorts and brushes a green strand of hair over her shoulder. "Oh, it'll still be _ages_ until we can do that. Too long, if you ask me. But I guess they want us to get bigger wings, first."

Lizzie laughs. "Well, we wouldn't want you to get blown away, just because your wings are too small, that's for sure."

"Hardy-har-har, very funny, Nike. No, stop, I can't breathe from all this laughing."

They glare at each other for a second. Then they both break and laugh.

After a few moments of silence, Lizzie hums softly before saying. "It'll come faster than you think Caill. Life has a funny way of passing us by without us realizing it."

Caill sits quietly for a moment. Then she smiles. "Wise words, dear friend. Wiser than anticipated coming from you, but still very wise indeed/"

Lizzie whacks her and huffs. "Gee. _Thanks_."

"It's all said with love and kindness in mind, you know that."

"I do," she says softly.

A silence falls upon them again for several minutes.

"You know…..it's been 107 years since we first met now. To the day even." Lizzie remarks in an offhand manner.

Caill blinks, surprised. "Has it really been that long? It seems like it was only yesterday, when you were sneaking along the edges of our woods…"

 _The intruder in their realm had been injured and sick, once they found her. Cold and frail, and so very small, Titania hadn't had the heart to kick her out, much like Oberon initially wanted. A Goddess, intruding on their territory? A terrible offence! But then again… there had been something._

 _Something off about her._

 _And they had brought her to their healers and let her rest, had let her stay._

To this day, Caill doesn't know what it was that made Lizzie so special on that day, that their monarchs would break eons of tradition, but she's happy they did. When Lizzie woke up, Caill and Glox had been sitting at her bedside, ready to be her companions and aides, as requested by their monarchs.

Lizzie had been wary, skittish and suspicious, but by the end of the day… she had smiled, told them her own careful jokes, and smiled at theirs.

They've been best friends ever since.

"It does, doesn't it."

"Also seems like yesterday you were an outsider and not trusted. And now all these years later you're as good as one of us."

Before Lizzie gets a chance to answer, another voiced calls out instead. "Not just as good as one of us, she _is_ one of us. According to me, at least. And King Oberon, I think - you never really know with that guy".

"The wild Gloxinia wants to battle!" Lizzie fake gasps. "Quick, Caill! I choose you - you've got this! Defeat him!"

In true Gloxinia-nature, her brother lets out a noise he thinks sounds like a roar, but sounds more like a displeased cat, and charges forward.

"I deploy the Gerharde!" He shouts, lifting the until now obscured form of their baby sister off of his back and "throwing" her at them (he's holding her around her middle – Caill would murder him in cold blood if he didn't, and he knows that).

Gerharde lets out a roar of her own and reaches for them with grabby hands.

"Use vine whip!"

Caill does, as per the rules of their little game of pretend-fighting. Raising the vines from the tree is easy for her now (compared to when she'd first met Lizzie), and so she effortlessly catches Gerharde and deposits her in Lizzie's lap. Glox takes the moment to fall backwards onto the moss on the branch, arms behind his head.

"So, Old Man Oberon said Dolor's on his way – you can probably see him if you look west," he says, eyes closed and, somehow, a blade of grass hanging from the side of his mouth.

"Oh?" Caill says, turning her head in the direction. Maybe… yes, there, through the leaves. Something black that shouldn't be there, something that moves closer and closer. "Ah, there he is. I see him."

"Kind of _hard_ to miss him, really," Lizzie says with a chirp as she coos and plays with Gerharde.

"Hush," Caill chides, though she knows her smile isn't really working in her favor. "Don't infect my sister with your sass."

"Yeah, she gets enough of that from me!" Glox adds in cheekily.

Caill tries to smack him, but he dodges her easily.

"No one doubts that Gloxinia." Lizzie says with an amused smile.

Gerharde –comfortably curled up in Lizzie's lap–takes that moment to draw the attention to herself. "Liz-Liz? What's your relationship with my siblings?"

They all freeze and collectively go " _Huh!?_ " at the question.

Gerharde, in all of her childhood innocence and wisdom, doesn't react at all to their shock and shrugs. "Whenever you visit you always seek them out and spend time alone. So which one of them is courting you?"

Caill blushes and goes to correct her sister when she freezes, catching sight of the impish smiles on her twin and best friends' faces.

"Why can't they both be courting me little sprite?"

"Yes my littlest sister, why can't we both court our lovely goddess?"

"Knock it off you two!" Caill hisses, face red hot. "Who even taught you about all of that?! You're just 110 years old!"

"Master Puck did! He said it's important I know about it, so I can judge any spousal candidates!" Gerharde chirps, happy as a frog in rainy weather.

Caill turns to her brother and best friend, a look of absolute fury on her face. "I'm going to kill the Royal Advisor."

"Now my dear Caill, you shouldn't kill someone out of annoyance. It's not right," Lizzie chides as Gloxinia drapes himself over her shoulders, making a kissy-face.

Caill bristles and goes to snap at the two trouble makers, attempting to stop them from continuing their teasing when Geharde does.

"Liz-Liz, what are your friends like in the goddess realm?" She asks innocently. "You never tell us much of your home, it must be a nice place. Especially with someone as nice as you living there!"

That shuts them all up. Quickly. Even Glox.

"The Goddess Realm –that is, Mistral, our home in the skies – is… it's very different, compared to the Fairy Forest," Lizzie eventually says, very slowly, like she needs to think of every word before speaking it. "It's very orderly, and there are many rules to follow. And it's much less vibrant than what you're used to –so pale, so bright. I think I'd be going blind, if I had not grown up there."

"And your friends?" The little sprite asks with a thoughtful frown. (Caill sometimes forgets how smart and insightful sprites, especially her sister, can be).

Lizzie's smile is strained, to say the least, when she pats Gerharde on the head. "Ah… there's not much to say in that department. Let's just say I don't really _get_ to interact much with the other Goddesses –I've got to train, after all. And when I need a break, I prefer to come here, where things are so different from home."

All three siblings are frowning by the time she finishes. It's unsettling to be able to see what she's saying without actually saying anything.

Too many things don't add up. And the things that do…..well they don't paint a nice picture at all.

" _We need to investigate the Goddess Clan,_ " Caill thinks, looking off to the side so she won't accidentally look at… well… " _and we need to do it_ _ **soon.**_ "

Caill catches Gloxinia's eye and they share a look and a nod, both of them thinking the same.

 _Something is very wrong here._

"In any case, Gerharde," Caill says, changing the subject again, "the Clans have their differences in just about everything, from home to politics. For example, it's completely foreign to us to even have a military, like the Goddesses and the Demons –sure, we all know how to fight, but it's not like we use it for battle so much as useful skills in our everyday life."

"And with all the skirmishes and deaths happening lately, it doesn't help. With such differences it's hard to come to any understanding." Lizzie adds after shooting Caill a grateful smile.

"Well, it's not like the clans can just unite… we all deal with issues close to and inside our borders. Sometimes we create allies across the clans, but that's mostly for brief skirmishes crossing into the other territories," Gloxinia says, adding his own thoughts to the conversation.

Later on, Caill will remember this moment is when it happens...when it _begins_.

Lizzie hums and is silent, a look of _something_ on her face _._ Like she's deciding on what to say. They all turn their attention for her, waiting for her to speak. When she finally does, Caill feels her mind start to spin as she goes over Lizzie's words and what could come from them.

"If…..if there was a….a council of some sort, made up of representatives from each clan, we could discuss issues out. Solve problems before they become too big and cause war. It could strengthen the bonds between all clans...or at least the start of it."

They all fall silent, thinking on her words. Caill can see her brother thinking hard, and as flighty and arrogant as he is, he's also smart.

Before Caill can expand on the topic, or ask Lizzie anymore questions, another voice calls out to them.

"My young successors! And little Gerharde, and the fair Lady Nike, too."

King Oberon glides onto their branch, and Caill is on her feet immediately, bowing to her King. He makes an impressive figure –lavender hair and glowing skin, bearing wings translucent and light like a dragonfly's.

Glox, the insufferable idiot, just offers a lazy salute and a grin. (She loves him, she truly does… but would it kill him to have some manners?!)

Lizzie is also up and bowing, Gerharde held in her arms comfortably.

"Now no need for that young ones." The Monarch says amicably with a smile. "I have come to see our dear goddess and bring news from our new guest."

"Oh?" Gloxinia says, perking up at that, grinning. "Dolor's with you? I thought he'd be tall enough to reach up here by now".

""Why don't you come down here and say that to my face, you bug-brained coward!"

Lizzie snorts loudly and sets Gerharde down before innocently reaching over and shoving Gloxinia off the branch they are on. He gives an unholy shriek of surprise as he tumbles off.

"Incoming!" Lizzie yells down to Dolor with a cackle.

Oberon chuckles and turns to Caill and Gerharde. "Young Gerharde, I believe Advisor Puck has been looking for you. And Cailleach, if you would be so kind and go tell Titania I have important matters to discuss with her…?"

It's phrased as a request, but Caill knows better –knows it as an order to let her king speak with Lizzie alone. And no matter how much she wishes she could listen in on that conversation, to not be kept in the dark like this… she knows that now is not the time to press the issue.

With bows to their Monarch, and hugs to Lizzie, Caill and Gerharde to do as bade and leave. On their way, they drag Gloxinia, who waves cheerily to Lizzie, away from Dolor.

* * *

Lizzie sighs heavily, her whole body dropping. "They're out there looking for me, aren't they?"

Oberon doesn't look at her, but keeps his eyes fixated on the horizon. On the edge of the Fairy Forest…

"There are Goddesses circling the hills outside of our territory, I can confirm that," he says calmly. "But I can't say I know what you're talking about, dear Nike –that would require me to know who _they_ are exactly."

It's answer enough to her. They know she's gone, and they're out there, waiting for her to leave so they can bring her back to Mistral.

She lets out another sigh.

" _I can't even get a whole day in away from there anymore."_ She thinks forlornly. "So much for a break."

She casts a look around her, gazing longingly at the forest that surrounds them. Oberon must see it because he moves closer to her.

"You know you'll always have a home here in our woods, right, young Nike?" Oberon says, gently holding her hand. "You need just say the words, and we'll welcome you with open arms. You'd be part of the family before the end of the day, my dear".

Lizzie smiles sadly, _wistfully_ even.

"You _know_ I would take that offer in a heartbeat. But….I _can't_ put you or any of your people in danger like that. You _know_ what would happen if you housed me here."

The king almost seems to bristle at her words. "We would face any enemy for the sake of one of our own - and a treasured ally and much loved friend."

She smiles even more sadly at the King. "But at the risk of every life in this forest?" She asks softly, "I couldn't live with myself if I let you, _any_ of you, do that for something like me."

It's a low blow. She knows that. But it gets him to back off, even if he looks as if she's stabbed him in the heart.

(Little does she know that this is actually the truth, but for a different reason entirely. One it'll take decades for her to realize).

"Fairy King Oberon!"

Lizzie and the Monarch startle at the sudden voice, both having momentarily forgotten the Giant's presence.

He looks up at them from a platform made of solid rock. "I will have to leave for Megadozer again soon, but I wanted to announce that there has been a shift in the leadership of the Giants Clan, and we want to renegotiate our alliance terms."

"Oh?" Oberon says, taking a leap to join him near the platform. "And who has taken up the mantle of chief for your people?"

Lizzie has never really met the young Giant –or Giants in general. They're solitary and elusive, despite their size, and from what Glox has told her, a lot of their communication is based on body-language. But she likes to believe herself a good reader of that, so while she's not well-versed in much that has to do with Giants, she can recognize the pride and triumph in his stance.

This is only confirmed when he crosses his arms and declares: "I have".

"You have my congratulations new King of the Giants," Lizzie says with a bow as she glides down to join the two males. "It is a pleasure to see you again King Dolor. I do hope your people are well."

The Giant bows to her. "Lady Nike, always a pleasure. My people are as well as they can be. How about yourself, Milady?"

"I was having a wonderful day." She murmurs, "unfortunately my….watchers have come looking for me already. I'm sure you can sense them to the north."

Dolor frowns and seems thoughtful before saying. "Yes, I sensed them as I arrived." He quiets for a few moments before speaking slowly. "Perhaps it is time we open up more. You are a close friend to the Fairy Clan, it is only right that you become a close friend to the Giant Clan as well since we are all allies. Would you care to come with me to Megadozer?"

Her heart almost stops. Then it beats faster than she's ever felt it before, the most intense rush of hope crashing through her veins. "I… I would be honored. Thank you, King Dolor."

Oberon looks downright gleeful at his offer. "Of course she would! It would be a wonderful opportunity for her, and she can rest more." Oberson says, "they have been training you too much my dear, you need to rest."

Dolor nods and offers one of his hands to Lizzie who, after a nudge from Oberon, flies down and lands in the giant's large palm. He gently moves her to his shoulder where she sits comfortably.

"We shall be off then." Dolor says and turns away, "Farewell Fairy King Oberon, we shall speak again soon."

And so they move into the fading light of the summer evening.

* * *

" _How's her condition?"_

" _Not good. From what I can sense, they've upped the intensity. All of these little excursions are making them respond more harshly – they want her wings to be clipped and her head bowed so low, her nose would be brushing against the dirt."_

" _This is wrong. To do this to one of their own! A child no less!"_

" _I couldn't agree more, Healer Foxglove"._

" _Those blasted spells and bindings! They are hurting her! Wearing her down! Something must be done!"_

" _I agree. Before they cause permanent damage - if not to her body, then her mind"._

" _They've already done enough. She doesn't even think herself a being. I suspect she doesn't even realize it. She's been stubborn and smart and knows it's wrong, but little by little, their efforts are working."_

" _They make her think it's her own fault they're doing this - but if she didn't act out, I think she would have lost herself completely by now. An empty shell with a beating heart."_

" _No more. We must fix this."_

" _...the issue is that Nike doesn't want help. She's so selfless she would rather be miserable than see us harmed. And if we forced our assistance on her, I fear she would shut us out completely."_

" _Is there truly nothing we can do?"_

" _Mayhaps there's a way. Cailleach and Gloxinia_ _ **did**_ _say she had a very_ _ **interesting**_ _idea, earlier. It might work to our advantage"._

* * *

A/N:

Hello all! Welcome back to JoOS! Sorry it's been so long! School for Nordic and Moirei, Work and family drama for myself. We've been busy. Plus trying to work on our other fic Caught in the Game (CitG). But worry not! We are back! We promise to never abandon any of our fics. Take hiatus' yes, but never leave.

We're so excited to get back into JoOS and show you all what we have! Next few chapters will include world building and showing clans thoughts, history, and some of their culture. We also will have time pass between each clan so we can get into the story faster. (Much faster than CitG that's for sure ^^;)

I will say this now, this fic will have elements from sds canon, but it won't follow it or be anything similar to canon really. With what's going on, our changes will completely rewrite things.

Nordic will explain more down in her A/N about the chapter and all that. And if you have any questions, just ask! We will answer if we can! (Pm or reviewing is fine)

Since most things happen in the past, that's where the story will mostly be in. (Especially until canon is done or something or we figure out how the fuck the present time story will go. Ngl. Not a fan of what's going on rn.)

Thank you Pythagore27, Hashirama 1710, darth valkorion, MiserableSOUL660, and Crystal Blue Butterfly for your reviews! They mean so much to us. Also thank you to all of you (Kana368, Lalathefox, Deadly Sins Writer, patamon642, Hashirama 1710, fairytailbunchan, Reizei-Hiroshi, Jax Smallbine, maflitax, MiserableSOUL660, Warlord of Chaos, AzmarieLeeLee, Narmara, Heitor, Nameless Angel 00, GlenSmecker, ReadstoLove, dear-darling-x-x, Lulu Heart, XenaHime53, Keiolsha, Pythagore27, Midnightgirl00, nya mayaha nya, Crystal Blue Butterfly, ApolloGeek27, and Anutanuta) for following and favoriting JoOS! We really appreciate it!

That's really all for now, so take care and see you next time on JoOS!

C. S. Stars

A/N:

Well, everyone… here it is. After 5 months of waiting, it's finally here - chapter 2 of Judgement of Our Sins!

Why were we so long about finishing this? Well, many reasons. For one, we ended up writing ourselves into a corner, which killed motivation when we tried to fix it… in the end, the saviour was to just delete everything and start over with a new idea. Second, life has just been crazy busy with school, work and various family issues. Add in our work on Caught in the Game and a bunch of NEW fic-ideas (blame Stars and my own enabling nature) and well… JoOS kind of just ended up falling in the background. But now we are back with a vengeance and a plan for the next couple of chapters! Consider this the first chapter of a mini-series within the story - the "History is a…" chapters, following the POV of someone in each of the clans, hear their thoughts on the other clans and see what their version of history looks like.

As my partner-in-writing has already mentioned, we're not really… fans… of where canon is going right now. And Stars has only experienced it through second-hand accounts - it has become my job to read canon and summarize it to Stars and Moirei… with screenshots and screaming. Because if I'm suffering, they need to suffer with me - actually reading canon or not.

Anyways, first up is the Fairy Clan - meet Cailleach, everyone ^_^ She's our beta Moirei's brainchild, and Gloxinia's twin sister. She, as well as a bunch of other minor characters, all tie into our headcanons of Fairy Clan society before the Holy War, drawing upon various elements of fairy and fae legends and appearances in classical literature. (Such as Shakespeare, as seen with Oberon, Titania and Puck). Feel free to ask any questions you might have!

Thank you so much to all of you who commented, liked and followed! It means the world to us!

We'll be back as soon as possible with the next chapter of Judgement of Our Sins: History is a Mountain!

NordicTwin

 **Edited/Beta by Moirei**

 **Finished & Published June 1, 2018**


End file.
